


Maybe Someday

by Sxymami0909



Series: Slightly Broken [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apartment renovations, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Gen, Girl Bonding, Jealous Stiles, Public Display of Affection, Shopping, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the dead pool finally over the pack is attempting to get back to normal. Derek is renovating the loft and healing up nicely, Stiles is attempting to get ready for fatherhood and Lydia is finally doing a little bit of bonding with Kira. All is going well for the moment, but Stiles and Lydia still have to deal with the information Peter gave them and decide how to tell the pack. (Title from ‘Give You What You Like’ by Avril Lavigne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> **Request: ******Drunk stydia fic? You can do whatever you'd like with it and even combine it with other requests I'd just really like to see Stiles and Lydia together and both equally wasted. (Not the summary)

Lydia’s eyes flew open, a face smooshed in the pillow she was lying on. Her brows creased in confusion as a soft groan was pulled from her lips. She shifted in bed letting her body revel in the warmth and softness of Derek’s sheets while attempting to figure out what the hell had startled her awake. A loud bang reverberating through the loft and she paused in her movements. What the hell? Lydia pushed herself up and pulled the covers off her body as she dropped her feet to the floor. She sat there for a minute her hand going to her lower back and rubbing it gently as she glanced towards the coach.

The blankets there were folded in the corner and the pillow was on top of it. Derek was obviously awake and up to something. Lydia sighed and shook her head as she got out, her feet hitting the cool floor sending a slight shiver up her spine. The loft was always cold in the morning; she needed to remember to get some slippers. She brushed a hand down her pink nightgown tugging the hem down a bit with it. Lydia glanced down and rubbed her belly slowly mumbling a ‘good morning’ to her son as the loud banging started again.

Lydia moved away from the bed and into the living area of the loft, stopping when she didn’t see Derek right away. But then she caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye and she spotted Derek by the hole in the wall, with a sledge hammer. She watched the white tank top stretch with his movements as he brought it up and slammed it into the wall again.

Lydia winced as she walked over to him, frown marring her face. “What in the world are you doing?” She asked pausing a few feet in front of him so as not to breathe in a whole bunch of dust from the walls. “Are you out of your mind?”

Derek heard Lydia making her way over to him and so her reprimanding tone had been expected. He grunted, “What does it look like I’m doing?” He asked turning to her and arching an eyebrow.

Lydia’s eyes narrowed at his tone and she crossed her arms over her chest, “It looks like you’re trying to open wounds that haven’t fully healed yet.” She stated matter-of-factly. “Deaton told you to take it easy for an entire week, wolf or not. You nearly died Derek. What could possibly be more important than your health?” She asked baffled.

Derek pursed his lips and turned back towards the wall shifting the sledgehammer between his hands. “You’re just about sixteen weeks pregnant Lydia, you need a proper place to live. The loft is drafty, doesn’t have all of its walls, and it needs a better early warning system to announce enemies with enough time to get you out of here.” He explained. “Plus…well the baby is going to need somewhere to sleep, so I figured if I finish breaking down this wall I can expand the area.”

Derek pointed inside the hole, “There is at least as much space over there as there is out here. I figure we can turn one into a suit for you, a bedroom with a nursery attached.” He replied, a frown on his face. “I’ll probably need Scott’s help with demolishing stuff or I suppose I can just hire people to do it, but they wouldn’t really understand the specifications I have in mind for safety precautions. I’d want an exit route put…I should get Peter’s friend to draw up plans.” He admitted as he cocked his head to the side staring at the space.

Lydia stood there dumfounded for a solid minute, her heart warming at his words. “You’re doing this for me?” She asked softly not able to help the moisture that gathered in her eyes. Lydia was pretty sure it was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her, not because they had to, but because they wanted to.

Derek hesitated before turning around to face Lydia, spotting her red nose and slightly red-rimmed eyes. He frowned and took a hesitant step closer to her as he set down the sledgehammer. “It was just an idea,” he told her cautiously, “If you don’t like it we can sit down with someone together and have them work out the logistics. We can move things around and there’s also an upstairs. When I was growing up my mom had a room for us kids to just play and run around in…We can make the upstairs like that if you want.” He saw a tear slip down her cheek and he swallowed hard. “I’m sorry I don’t--”

But Derek never got a chance to finish his sentence. Lydia shifted forward, stood on her toes, and wrapped her arms around his neck tugging him into a hug. She heard Derek grunt, but she ignored it. “No one has ever done anything like this for me. I don’t think you know how much it means that you let me totally invade your life here and you just…you never once made me feel like I wasn’t wanted, like we weren’t wanted and--” a lump formed in her throat as tears starting sliding down her cheeks as she sniffled slightly.

Derek was frozen and after a minute he carefully wrapped his arms around her unsure of what to do. He wasn’t exactly a hugger. He couldn’t even remember the last time he hugged someone. He could feel the swell of her stomach against his body and he blew out a breath as he patted her back. “Please don’t cry,” he replied softly, “I know we haven’t always gotten along, but you’re a part of Scott’s pack and,” he hesitated, “and I like to think maybe we’re friends.” He added quietly.

Lydia’s chest clenched at his words and she held onto him tighter. “We’re more than friends Derek…we’re family.” She whispered. “Life’s kind of been rough on all of us lately,” she said pulling back enough to see his face, “But you’ve been a constant source of support and…I know you’re not big on talking and emotions and all that crap. But you’re here for us, you saved my life.” She stated, “You will always be family no matter what.” Lydia responded as she slid a hand down to her stomach. “I can’t wait for my son to meet you.” She admitted honestly.

Derek wasn’t sure what to say. He felt honored and scared and for the first time in a long time he felt like he had a place. Not just in Stiles and Lydia’s lives, but in Scott’s pack. He wasn’t an asshole who fucked everything up and made bad decisions. He was a protector…Like his mother. He sent Lydia half a smile and leaned in brushed a light kiss against the side of her head as he walked around her. “I can’t wait to meet him.” He stated and found it was actually the truth. “How about some breakfast?” He asked glancing over his shoulder at her.

Lydia wiped her eyes and watched him head for the kitchen before following behind him. “You know you don’t always have to cook or me, I’m perfectly capable of feeding myself.” She said with a grin, though she definitely wouldn’t turn down breakfast, her stomach was already growling at the mention of it.

Derek smirked, “I’m not sure fast food is the best way to nourish a baby, but to each their own. I’ve been up for a while so I’m going to make myself something to eat, if you don’t want anything that’s completely fine.” He told her knowing she was hungry.

Lydia grumbled, “You’re mean. Eggs and pancakes?” She asked brightly.

Derek nodded, “I can do both. Why don’t you go do your thing and it should be ready by the time you’re done.” He said while pausing in front of the kitchen cabinet and bending down to grab a pan from the bottom cabinet.

Lydia nodded, “Okay, I’ll be back in a little bit,” she said as she started to head for the bathroom, but paused and glanced over her shoulder, “And Derek?”

He turned his head and arched an eyebrow, “Hm?”

Lydia swallowed heavily her expression warming. “Thanks.” She told him with a smile before making her way across the room and up the spiral staircase.

Derek watched her go before shaking his head and focusing back on making breakfast, not able to help the small smile that tugged at his lips.

______

 

 

Stiles pocketed his keys as he made up the stairs to the loft apartment. It was early Monday morning and he was picking Lydia up for school. They hadn’t spoken since they were at Deaton’s two days ago, but they had texted back and forth. To be honest Stiles was anxious to see her. He didn’t like that days went by without them seeing each other even now that the assassins had stopped coming after them.

He reached the top of the stairs and walked over to the sliding door, lifting a hand and knocking. Stiles rolled his neck as he waited tapping his finger against the side of his jeans.

Lydia made her way over to the door when she heard the knock, a piece of bacon in her hand. She stepped up the stair and slid open the metal door, greeting Stiles with a grin, “Hey, come on in.” She said stepping aside. It was nice to see him. Lydia had actually gotten a chance to miss him since he hadn’t been around the last two days despite their texting. “We’re just finishing up breakfast,” she told him as she bit into the bacon in her hand. She’d never been one for greasy foods, but it was almost like she craved them now.

Stiles arched an eyebrow at her good mood, but didn’t question it as he walked inside and slid the door shut behind him. They had a lot to be in a good mood about. Their baby was okay, no more dead pool, and Derek was recovering nicely apparently. “I can see that,” he replied while letting his eyes travel over her body. She wore a deep blue dress with pink roses that tied just above the waist. She had on a pair of heels that strapped over her ankle and he shook his head as he followed her towards the kitchen. “You know at some point you’re probably going to have to stop wearing such high heels,” he said conversationally.

Lydia glanced up and arched an eyebrow as she sat back in her chair, “Is that so?”

Derek pursed his lips when Stiles nodded in his direction, “Why? There can’t possibly be a reason for you to ruin the peace already, you just got here.” He stated.

Stiles blinked and looked up at Derek who was nodding towards Lydia who did not look happy. He swallowed hard, “Not that you have to I just meant that as you get bi—more pregnant your equilibrium will probably shift and—have I mentioned how nice you look today?” Stiles asked his adams apple bobbing in his throat.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him for a minute taking in the sincerity on his face before shrugging and finishing her bacon. “The dress is a little tight,” she admitted as she glanced down at her stomach that had somehow gone from small barely there swell to baby bump city over night.

“I can’t even tell,” Stiles responded immediately. “You look beautiful,” he added with a small grin.

Lydia’s expression softened, “Yeah?” She asked as she ran a hand down her dress and tilted her head to the side.

Stiles nodded, “Always, no matter what you wear,” he told her lightly. It was the truth. Lydia was the most beautiful girl he knew and her being pregnant with his baby only made her that much more beautiful.

Derek rolled his eyes at the teenagers, “Alright, out. I’m pretty sure you’ve both got school and I’ve got some more wall pounding to do.” He stated as he wiped his hands off on a dishtowel and then waved them off.

Stiles arched an eyebrow and glanced between Derek and Lydia, “Do I want to know why there’s wall pounding?” He asked, “And should you even be doing that? You’re supposed to be taking it easy, Deaton’s orders.” He pointed out.

Lydia slid off the chair and grabbed her purse from the counter pulling it over her shoulder speaking before Derek could, “Derek is renovating the loft to make more room for me and the baby.” She said softly with a small grin on her lips.

Stiles stood a hint of surprise on his face, “Oh wow…that’s really nice.” He glanced at Derek and sent him a hesitant smile. He looked back over at Lydia, “So this is going to be a permanent thing than, you staying here?” He asked.

Derek sensed the hesitation in Stiles and he pursed his lips. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the teenager when it seemed they were finally starting to get along.

Lydia nodded. “Yeah,” she said studying Stiles’ face. “I can’t go back home,” she told him quietly as her grip tightened on the strap of her purse, “And I feel safe here with Derek, which is the most important thing for us.” She said as she rested a hand on her stomach.

Stiles glanced down and nodded. She was right plus he trusted Derek with Lydia’s life. Sure, he wished she’d stay with him so he could be there for her and their son, but he understood why Lydia wouldn’t consider that right now. He’d work on it though. “You’re right,” he responded sending them both a smile, “It makes the most sense for now. Come on, let’s head out.” He nodded towards the door.

Lydia relaxed and waved to Derek. “See you later,” she said as she felt Stiles place a hand at the small of her back and guide her out of the loft. They moved quietly down the stairs and she couldn’t help peeking at him out of the corner of her eyes. “Thanks for picking me up,” she said keeping her tone light.

Stiles stepped off the last stair waiting for Lydia and then continued moving with her at his side out of the building and into the parking lot as he spoke, “You don’t have to thank me, I don’t mind. It’s nice to see you,” he said honestly. Now that things were calm and they weren’t fighting for their lives, all the issues and distance that had developed between them over the past few months felt like they were at the forefront again. Sure they were doing better, but things were still not back to normal with them and honestly Stiles wasn’t sure they ever would be.

Lydia sent him a hesitant smile, “Yeah, it is.” She paused by the passenger side door of the jeep as Stiles reached out and opened it for her. Lydia hoisted herself up taking his offered hand as she spoke. “So I was thinking,” she paused when he held up a finger, shut her door, and moved around the car to the driver’s side. Lydia waited for him to get in and start the car before continuing. “Now that no one is actively trying to knock me off a list of super creatures, maybe it’s time we talked a little about the baby.” She said while buckling herself in.

Stiles pulled out of the spot and nodded, “I agree.” His grip tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles white as nerves filled him. “Maybe we should start with names?” He asked glancing briefly at her as he turned onto the main road.

Lydia smiled, “I was hoping you’d say that,” she admitted as she rested her hands on her stomach. “You mentioned you had a couple in mind?”

Stiles nodded with a grin, “Yeah, what do you think of the name Aaron or maybe Noah?” He asked as he brought the car to a halt at the stop sigh.

Lydia scrunched her nose, “I dated someone named Aaron once, he was an idiot,” she commented, “And for some reason every time I hear the name Noah I think of Russell Crowe.” She admitted.

Stiles bit back a smirk as he pressed on the gas and moved forward, “Okay, what about Sawyer and Emerson?” He inquired.

Lydia tilted her head to the side and grinned, “I like them, oh can we add Maddox to the list too? I like that a lot.”

Stiles considered it and then nodded, “Yeah, I like that name too.” He said glad they were agreeing on things even if it was the small things at the moment.

Lydia grinned, “Okay so that’s settled we can choose between those three when the time comes. Sawyer Stilinski, Emerson Stilinski or Maddox Stilinski.” She rubbed her belly gently, “How do you like those names munchkin?”

Stiles turned at the corner letting his gaze drift towards Lydia again momentarily as his heart warmed, “Stilinski?” He asked softly, “You’re going to give the baby my last name?” He’d heard her refer to the baby as ‘baby boy Stilinski’ in passing, but he hadn’t been sure if it would stick.

Lydia angled her body in Stiles’ direction surprise coloring her feature. “Of course,” she replied just as soft. She reached out and placed a hand on his arm squeezing gently, “I know we aren’t together,” she bit her lip, “But this is our son and I want him to have your last name.” It wasn’t about old fashioned rituals or stupid things like that. Lydia wasn’t ashamed that Stiles was the father of her baby and she knew it meant a lot to him…plus there was a part of her that liked the idea that one day all of them might share the same last name. But that was something Lydia kept to herself. There were still things she and Stiles needed to work through before she even considered them being in each other’s lives as more than friends.

Stiles pulled into the school parking lot, his heartbeat speeding up at her touch and he swallowed hard. “I appreciate that,” he told her as he parked the jeep and shut it off before turning to face her. “I’m really glad we’re working things out.” He told her as he took her hand in his brushing his thumb against her skin. “And in case I haven’t already said it,” he paused, “I’m really sorry for the way I kept my distance after everything happened. I should have been there for you after Allison and I let myself get all worked up after what happened with us and made all the wrong choices. And I’m sorry.” He repeated.

Lydia’s eyes prickled with tears at Stiles’ words, damn pregnancy hormones and she nodded. “I know you are. But thanks for saying that. The truth is though, we both could have handled things better and from now on we’re going to. Because we’re going to be parents and that has to be our priority.” She responded before leaning in and brushing her lips against his cheek, her heartbeat sky rocketing as she pulled back. Lydia swallowed hard and smiled as she sat back. “The bell is probably going to ring any minute, we should head inside.” She told him trying to ignore the flutter in the pit of her stomach. She wasn’t going to be ruled by her feelings, not this time.

Stiles held her gaze for a minute before nodding. “I got the door,” he said before hopping out of the jeep and moving around to the passenger side watching as Lydia rolled her eyes good naturedly. He pulled open the door with a grin and held out his hand.

Lydia chuckled and took it before letting him help her out of the jeep. “Dork.” She stated pulling her purse over her shoulder in one hand as Stiles brought the other to his lips pressing a light kiss against her knuckles before threading their fingers together, shutting the car door with his free hand, and tugging her towards the school. And surprisingly enough Lydia let him.

 

______

 

Scott glanced at the shirt in his hand before tossing it into the cardboard box that was sitting on the floor in front of him. It was early Friday night and after a surprisingly slow week at school he was hanging out at Stiles’ house helping him clean out his room. “Remind me again why I’m spending a Friday night cleaning instead of being out with my girlfriend?” He asked with a grin as he tossed something else into the box.

Stiles sent his best friend a look, “Because I’m trying to clear out space in my room to fit my son, you know the tiny human growing inside of Lydia? Besides isn’t Kira with Lydia?” He arched a brow as he tossed some more junk into the box near him. “I realize it’s no huge renovation with unlimited funds, but it’s all I got and I’d like my kid to have a place to stay when he’s here with me.” Not the he and Lydia talked about how it was going to work after she had the baby.

Scott lifted a brow in his best friend’s direction, “Yes, Kira is with Lydia and is that a hint of bitterness I’m detecting in your voice?” He asked wondering how long Stiles had been holding onto that particular nugget of truth.

Stiles sighed, “You know I like Derek, I mean we’ve been getting along good recently and dare I even say we’re friends. But I can’t help the fact that it bugs me that he gets so much time with Lydia.” He told his friend. He’d done his best not to let it bother him; he knew Lydia didn’t care about Derek that way and vice versa. But still it had become clear to him over the past week that Derek knew Lydia better than he did, at least when it came to her pregnancy and Stiles didn’t like that.

Scott shifted on the bed reaching for another stack of stuff that Stiles had dubbed garbage. “Someone’s feeling territorial, not that I blame you,” he added quickly not wanting his friend to think he didn’t understand why he was upset. “Have you talked to Lydia about it?” He asked as he placed the stuff in the box.

Stiles shook his head, “No because there’s no good way to bring it up without sounding like some kind of jealous controlling asshole.” He admitted, “Things are going good with Lydia right now and I’m afraid if I start making demands or questioning her choices it’ll set us back.” He explained. “Plus I genuinely think Lydia is safer at Derek’s I mean there’s no room for her here yet and being in such close quarters would probably make things awkward. But at the same time…” his voice trailed off and he sighed again.

Scott cocked his head to the side, “But at the same time you can’t help that it bugs you. I get it.” He responded as he held up an old baseball hat and motioned to the bag.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, that’ll go in storage with the rest of the stuff I don’t use. I want to try and put a crib up near the window and maybe move my desk around or something.” He shrugged, “I’m not sure yet. I’ll talk to my dad and we’ll figure it out. Maybe he won’t mind giving up his office,” he said not really wanting to ask his dad to do that.

Scott watched his friend for a minute before glancing down at the box, “How are you doing with everything else?” He asked and when his friend arched an eyebrow he elaborated, “The whole going to be a dad in like six months thing.”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to the bed sitting beside Scott. He let out a breath and sent his best friend half a smile, “Oh you know, appropriately freaking out,” he joked before shrugging. “Honestly I don’t think it’s really hit me yet. I’m sure when things get closer I’ll be freaking out a bit more.” He replied amused. “Oh, but Lydia and I finally settled on some names for the baby.” He offered with a grin.

Scott shifted fully around and returned his friends smile, “Oh yeah? What?” He asked curious.

“Maddox, Emerson and Sawyer,” Stiles replied, “And I haven’t run this by Lydia yet, but I was thinking for a middle name…Maybe we could use Hale.” He said quietly as he fidgeted with his hands, “I know it’s probably stupid, but Derek’s been great and despite my mild jealousy of the fact that he gets to spend so much time with the girl I’m sort of in love with, I really do appreciate everything.” She lifted his hands and bit his thumbnail as he studied his best friend’s face, “You think it’s a dumb idea?” He asked.

Scott’s face evened out into a warm smile as he rested a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “No dude, I think it’s a really nice idea.” He paused, “I like that we’re all getting along. Things have been really nice lately.” Scott hesitated before asking his next question not sure how his friend was going to take it. “Have you heard anything from Malia?” He inquired while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

Stiles’ expression sobered almost immediately and he shook his head. “No, nothing. I tried calling a few times before we disabled the dead pool and then after too to let her know it was over, but she hasn’t returned any of my calls.” He admitted as he glanced down at his hands which were now back on his lap. “I hope she’s okay.”

Scott patted Stiles’ back, “I’m sure she is. If any of us know how to stay out of dodge it’s Malia.” He told his friend before pushing himself up and off the bed and glancing around the room. “Back to work?” He asked with a grin.

Stiles chuckled and nodded as he too pushed himself up, “Back to work,” he agreed as he went back over to his board and started taking down red tape, pictures and string. He knew Scott didn’t want him to dwell on not knowing where Malia was and he wouldn’t Stiles just hopped she was okay where she was.

 

______

 

Lydia walked down the promenade in the center of town Kira by her side. She held a couple of small bags in her hand as they made their way back to her car. She glanced at the brunette and sent half a smile in her direction. “Thanks again for coming with me. I know Stiles would have come if I asked or even Derek, but it’s not the same as having a girl to shop with you know?” She asked keeping her tone light.

Kira nodded with a grin, “Trust me, I know what you mean.” She had been surprised when Lydia asked her to hang out earlier in the day at school, but she was also glad. Sure she and Lydia were friendly, but the other girl had never really opened up to her and while she understood why, it was hard getting to know someone who didn’t want to be known.

Lydia but her bottom lip once again shifting her gaze to Kira. “I know we don’t know each other that well, even now, but you’re important to Scott and your part of the pack,” she hesitated, “And I could use a girlfriend,” she said softly. “So I thought it was time.” She couldn’t shut Kira out forever. She needed to move forward.

Kira sent the other girl a warm smile. “I’m glad.” She replied before switching the topic to happier things, “Thanks for helping me pick out an outfit for my date with Scott tomorrow. I still can’t believe Derek said we could use the loft.” She told the redhead excitedly.

Lydia chuckled, “Derek might come off as a growly mean-y, but really he’s a cuddly teddy bear.” She told the Kira with a smirk. It was true he had definitely gotten softer lately and honestly Lydia liked it.

Kira giggled and pressed a hand to her mouth, “Oh my god, don’t let him hear you say that! He’ll get so mad.” She replied laughing again.

Lydia’s smirk just grew wider, “Nah, Derek adores us,” she said dropping a hand to rub her stomach.

Kira watched as the other girl rubbed her stomach and she hesitated before speaking again, “How are you doing with everything?” She asked motioning to her stomach.

Lydia glanced up and gave a one armed shrug, “As good as can be expected I guess. I’m staying on top of all my school work and according to the principal I’ll still be able to walk with everyone else as long as I haven’t had the baby at that point.” She added. “My mom and I have only spoken a few times when I went to get some more of my stuff and Stiles…well Stiles has been great.” Lydia told her softly.

Kira heard the way Lydia’s voice softened at the mention of Stiles and she bit back a smile. “So, things are going good between you two?” She asked.

Lydia nodded, “Yeah, good so far.” She responded as her gaze drifted towards one of the stores they were walking by. She paused catching some baby clothes through the glass window and hesitating, “Hey, would you mind if we went in here?” She asked with a nod towards the store.

Kira shook her head and smiled, “Not at all. Baby clothes are the cutest thing.” She said as she followed Lydia towards the entrance of the store.

Lydia stepped inside and paused not really sure where to look first until she spotted something that made her grin. “Oh my god I have to get this.” She stated before making a beeline to the middle of the store and heading over to a rack on the left hand side. She reached out for the hanger and then held up the onsie so Kira could see it.

Kira’s brows lifted, “Uh is that a sports team?” She asked unsure.

Lydia chuckled, “It’s not just any sports team, it’s the Mets. Their Stiles’ favorite.” She told the other girl with a grin. “He’ll freak out if I get the baby a Met’s onsie. I still don’t think orange and blue go together, but I’ll admit this is cute.”

Kira smiled, “It’s your first baby purchase,” she said with an excited bounce.

Lydia glanced from the onsie to Kira and back again, warmth building in her chest. “Yeah…I guess it is.” She replied softly as she moved towards the checkout counter. Maybe this whole being pregnant thing wasn’t so terrible after all.

______

 

Stiles held the door open for Lydia as she made her way out of the store looking positively happy. He did his best not to grin at the way she slurped at her milkshake, but he was fighting a losing battle. Lydia Martin was absolutely adorable in all forms.

Lydia took a sip of her chocolate mint milkshake and smiled at Stiles as they walked out of the ice cream shop and towards the small tables near the parking lot. “Thanks for stopping,” she said sucking happily on her straw. She swallowed and plopped down at one of the tables waiting for Stiles to do the same.

Stiles slid onto the bench in front of her and returned her smile, “Sure, it’s not a problem. You know whenever you or baby Stilinski are craving something I’m here to oblige.” He replied tipped his imaginary hat with a wink.

Lydia smirked, “I know,” she responded, “But I also know you’re anxious to get to Deaton’s, I am too.” She told him as the smile slipped from her lips. The cup was cold in her hand as she brushed her thumb over the condensation there.

Stiles practically felt the shift in her mood and he sighed internally. He had a feeling this little stop was to delay the inevitable, but if he was being honest he didn’t really mind. It was Saturday afternoon and spending it going to see Deaton only made the information Peter had given them that much more real. “I know,” he said as he placed a hand over her free one and shifted closer, “Look I know this is freaking you out, it’s freaking me out too. But there’s a chance Peter was messing with us, you know how he likes to do that.” Stiles told her.

Lydia took another sip of her milkshake and nodded, her brows drawing together as she rubbed her stomach. “I know, I just,” she paused and shook her head, “A Reaper? I mean that isn’t even a thing, it’s not possible. It doesn’t make sense.” She added as her heartbeat picked up speed.

Stiles squeezed her hand gently, “Lyds, take a breath, we don’t even know if it’s a real thing let alone something we need to be worried about. Come on, grab you’re milkshake and let’s go talk to Deaton and figure this whole thing out once and for all.” He said as he pushed himself up and held out a hand to her.

Lydia nodded taking his hand and letting him pull her up. She hated that they were keeping things from the pack, but they wanted to have a definite answer on what was happening before they bought it up. And it was time to get that answer. Lydia threaded her fingers through Stiles’ and let him tug her towards the jeep, hoping that Deaton would be able to answer their questions one way or another.

Stiles was mildly relieved that she’d given in that easily. Her mood swings had been getting worse lately and she’d go from being happy to crying in a matter of minutes. It was hard to gauge her moods, but he desperately wanted to be calm for her despite the fact that inside he was freaking out. Their son could very well be some kind of harbinger of death, which really he supposed shouldn’t be all that surprising considering Lydia herself was a kind of harbinger of death. But this…well this was something they needed to understand better before bringing it to the pack’s attention, thus their trip to Deaton. He really hoped the older man would give them some good news because after everything they’d been through they could use it.


End file.
